


all逸

by wuchishiwangdao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuchishiwangdao/pseuds/wuchishiwangdao
Summary: 喜欢羽皇
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	all逸

**Author's Note:**

> 人物：风刃，岚州巡抚。  
>  风天逸，风刃最小儿子。  
>  风凛（雪凛饰），天逸亲叔叔，大将军。  
>  风启山（张大佛爷饰），天逸大哥，将军。  
>  白庭君，被通缉的土匪首领。  
>  秦磊（三石弟弟饰），风府护卫首领。  
>  温然（甜奶小奶狗饰），风凛手下大将。

all逸 各种车（超速行驶）3～6章  
“哈……啊……”阵阵酥麻感席卷全身，欲望支配下风天逸已经无法思考，所有感官都集中在了瘙痒之处。软刷顺着腰际点燃一簇簇欲火，最终停留在挺立的玉茎顶端。  
  
柔软的细毛在白庭君的控制下，一遍遍抚过颤抖的铃口向着深处钻去。“啊……不……”风天逸不由自主的向上弓起，泪水顺着脸颊滴落。身体中涌现的瘙痒感越加强烈，如此陌生的情欲逼得他只能哭泣低吟。  
  
白庭君知道要想让这个人永远属于自己，就必须摧毁他的心理防线，使之彻底沉沦。于是蒙着眼的巡抚小公子，被这个年轻匪首狠狠干了一遍又一遍。  
  
确认怀中美人已经不再反抗，白庭君才在高潮时摘下蒙住他眼睛的黑纱。而已然沉迷于欲望的风天逸自是任其为所欲为，沦陷在肉体的欢愉中。  
  
水雾缭绕的洞中温泉里，一袭薄纱遮身的风天逸，正被白庭君压在池边凶狠的操干着。娇媚的容颜上泛着殷红绯色，水润的眼眸里媚意横生，即便是沁出薄汗的身子在白庭君眼中也美艳得不可方物。  
  
湿透的薄纱轻衫紧贴在嫩滑饱满的乳肉上，盈盈一握的纤腰映衬着雪白挺翘的丰臀。白庭君胯下的壮硕之物，正一下一下凶狠的抽插在风天逸白嫩股间的淫靡稚菊中。  
  
“哈……啊……好棒……”那充满雄性力量的撞击，稚菊被操到崩溃的震颤收缩，无不刺激着风天逸的心神。娇嫩秘穴裹挟着柔软媚肉，嘬吸着闯入领地的巨大男根。  
  
白庭君被吸得差点缴械投降，挺着火热硕大发狠的在销魂淫穴中横冲直撞。“啊……哈……太深了……”颔首轻摆，风天逸早已被干得不知今夕何夕了。  
  
白庭君抓着两半粉嫩臀肉，操得他淫穴中大量蜜汁喷涌而出，顺着阴囊滴落进白雾下的温泉池水中。被干到神魂眩晕的风天逸，身子上分不清是水还是汗。  
  
湿透的薄纱凌乱的贴在香艳妖娆的娇躯上，隐约透出里面让男人血脉迸张的酥乳翘臀。墨发滴着水沾在风天逸的侧脸上，而他却眼神恍惚的看向洞顶石壁，被白色水雾淡淡遮盖的周遭什么都看不真切。像是在梦里般，如梦似幻。  
  
神志不清的风天逸，在白庭君滚落着汗珠的强健身体压上来时，体内便会涌出滔天欲浪灼人心肺。结实的腰身像打桩机似的，搂着怀中美人啪啪啪的狠干着。  
  
“啊……不要……那里……嗯啊……”白庭君兴奋的听着风天逸被操得支离破碎的呻吟声，柔嫩滑腻的身子在他怀中不住轻颤，含着蜜汁的媚穴吸咬着胯下硕大不住绞嘬。  
  
这一刻白庭君觉得自己疯魔了，怀中的美艳公子，就连那嫩滑肌肤上出的汗，都像是要把他吸进去似的，引诱着他去占有去掠夺。  
  
欲焰高涨的风天逸，全身湿透的依躺在温泉池边。优美修长的双腿被强行打开，没入水中的挺翘丰臀正被人狠命揉捏着。白庭君几乎是用尽了全身力气来操干他，仿佛他们本就该融为一体似的。

在豹子岭的两个多月里，白庭君依旧每天都会用淫花膏涂抹风天逸全身。没空干他的时候，便会在娇嫩秘穴中塞入浸淫着秘制春药淫花膏的条形玉饰。  
  
就在这日以继夜的开发中，淫药逐渐浸入了风天逸的血肉。胸前原本就厚实的乳肉，变成了两只雪白娇嫩的玉兔。  
  
羊脂膏玉般的肌肤配上完美诱人的形状，惹得白庭君没事就爱揉搓挑逗，动作稍大一些甚至能看到荡人心魄的乳摇。如今风天逸的眼眸中总是含着媚人春色，一颦一笑皆勾得人神魂颠倒，和之前的巡抚小公子完全判若两人。  
  
面对尾大不掉的豹子岭，风刃已经多次派兵围剿，更何况这伙土匪还绑架了自己的儿子。虽然只是个不受重视的幼子，可怎么说也是在打他的脸面，就冲这点势必也要将其彻底消灭。  
  
风天逸失踪好几天后，风刃才在管家口中得知这一消息。原本他也不甚在意，可据手下收集的线索，小公子是被豹子岭土匪劫掠了，为的就是报复他赶尽杀绝之仇。  
  
白庭君就是想给岚州这些当官的一个警告，自己既然能绑了巡抚的儿子，也就能轻松收拾掉他们。到底是为国捐躯的好，还是睁一只眼闭一只眼更好。  
  
也就是因为这样，风刃几次派兵都无功而返，豹子岭就像是隔应人的骨头，咽不下去又吐不出来。砰……这已经不知是摔的第几个茶杯了，守候在旁的众人无不提心吊胆，就怕一个不注意成为老爷发泄的对象。  
  
“老爷，二爷回来了，现已到城外三十里处。”风刃赫然抬头，他这个弟弟不是在边关驻守吗？怎么会突然返回岚州？来不及细想，急忙命人准备酒菜为风凛接风洗尘。  
  
“大哥”，来人还没跨入正堂便已高声呼喊起来，声音中透着浓浓的心喜与激动。风凛与风刃相差七岁，二人父母早亡，可以说是被哥哥一手带大的也不为过。  
  
“回来就好，走，哥给你洗尘去。”风刃直接揽过其肩膀朝着一旁回廊走去，二人宛若市井般的举动，在这风府却早已是见怪不怪。终于，酒过三巡，风凛说出了他回来的真正原因。  
  
原来，岚州地界曾经土匪横行，好不容易才有了如今的清明局面。正是陛下在此地加强皇权的最佳时机，又怎么能够容忍一帮跳梁小丑三番五次的挑衅与破坏，这才命风凛调出一万手下即刻返回岚州予以肃清。  
  
“好，好啊，这下天逸有救了。”于是在风凛的追问下，风刃将这几个月发生的事情一股脑的倒了出来。上一次见天逸，风凛依稀记得是六年前吧，他这个侄儿不爱说话，也不愿意出门整天就呆在那个冷清的小院中。  
  
如今风凛也有25了，从一个小小的百夫长一路杀到现在的左卫大将军，没有人不佩服他的骁勇善战。常年征战让他身上带着军人特有的嗜血杀气凌厉而霸道，唯一美中不足的就是这货压根没想过结婚生子。  
  
风刃可以说是为弟弟的婚姻大事操碎了心，那么多的男男女女他一个也看不上。身边相好的到是换了一茬又一茬，可好歹你给咱风家留根苗啊。只能说这两兄弟不愧是一个爹妈生的，欲和爱在他们看来根本就是两码事。  
  
既然知道了大哥的处境，风凛便当仁不让的挥军进攻豹子岭。他到要看看，这伙土匪到底有多厉害。行军打仗不外乎知己知彼，遂派出人手乔装侦查，摸清四梁八柱占据有利地形。  
  
本来戍边的军士就凶悍异常，打起仗来几乎不落人后，再加上风凛的运筹帷幄，拿下豹子岭自是不在话下。别看风凛、风刃两兄弟斯斯文文的，这二人的一身功夫那可是深不可测。  
  
豹子岭上，等白庭君得知将有大军来袭之时，一切都已经晚了。看着将寨子团团围住的杀伐大军，所有人皆是心神俱丧。他们怎么也没想到，竟然真的会有军队参与清缴任务。  
  
“兄弟们，这些人是不想给我们活路啊。”白庭君知道，在不使用激将法，手下这些人将会一触即溃。“跟他们拼了。”“对，拼了。”无数附和声在山寨中响起，每个人都血红着双眼握刀而立，这一刻将关系到他们的生死存亡。  
  
“杀”，只听风凛一声令下，无数黑色洪流奔涌而出，恍若翻江倒海的巨浪，顷刻间便将所有阻碍尽数摧毁。山岭上喊杀声响成一片，无数尸体更是散落在山寨各处。  
  
白庭君几经抵抗，杀了不少围攻的士卒，最终还是败在了风凛手上，被其一剑刺中心脏不甘而死。那瞪圆的双眼，错愕的神情，无不昭示着他的难以置信。  
  
在白庭君的设想中，风天逸这个巡抚小公子会是他活命的一张底牌。然而风凛的这一剑，却提前为他画上了终止的句号。  
  
将佩剑扔给下属，风凛着人进行全面搜查。少时，一个个衣不蔽体，浑浑噩噩的年轻男女被找到，却唯独不见侄儿的身影。  
  
其实在攻山之前风凛便已打听清楚，豹子岭的土匪自上而下皆喜好美色，但凡落入他们手中的美人都没有什么好下场。  
  
而天逸生为巡抚之子，虽然还是个孩子，怕也是九死一生。这也就是为什么，他会一上来就对白庭君痛下杀手的原因。  
  
分出一部分士卒，先将这些解救出来的人送回府衙，而他自己则带着几个亲信继续在山寨中寻找。慢慢的所有地方都又搜了一边，风凛若有所思的来到白庭君的住处。  
  
如果将心比心，他要把天逸当做手中的底牌，势必会将其关押在自己眼皮底下，那么这里一定有什么暗门机关才对。众人查找中墙上的灯柱引起了风凛的注意，灯芯没有一点燃烧的痕迹犹如摆设一般。  
  
试着左右旋转，轰的一声，墙壁上突然出现了一条通道。风凛二话不说带着人直接走了进去，不多时一面燃烧着火把的墙壁赫然出现于眼前。  
  
风凛四处敲了敲，凭着直觉转动起一侧的火把，霎时一扇厚重的石门应声而开。里面同样是坚硬的石墙，燃烧的火焰，唯一不同的，是石室中央摆放的梨木雕花云纹床上，一个身材曼妙的美人正隔着紫纱垂缦若隐若现。  
  
风凛走进一看，不由得倒吸一口凉气，云纹床上玉体横陈的正是他的亲侄儿风天逸。而在那纱缦遮掩下，上好丝绸织成的薄衫，只能勉强覆盖在其腰臀间。  
  
霎时修长优美的双腿直直的撞入风凛眼帘，挺翘白嫩的臀部，盈盈一握的纤腰，无不刺激着人的欲望。而让风凛呼吸变得急促的，是那一对饱满丰润的娇乳。  
  
他从没想过男人也可以拥有如此诱人可爱的酥乳，白皙光滑的肌肤反射着莹莹亮光，粉红乳首犹如艳丽的朱果诱惑着人去品尝。  
  
记忆中，小孩清秀腼腆，虽然看不清容貌，却是真真正正的男孩子。风凛想不出天逸到底经历了什么，怎么会突然长出比女人还要勾魂的双乳。  
  
视觉上的冲击，让他大脑一时有些短路。床榻上的侄儿似乎梦到了什么难以启齿的事情，白嫩修长的双腿交叠着相互摩擦，微启的红唇中隐约有浅浅呻吟萦绕耳边。  
  
火光映照下风凛清楚的看到，侄儿那被半透明的薄衫所遮掩的春光中，一件作工精巧的淫具正套在软垂的玉茎之上。  
  
而久经风月的人都知道，这是一件能够控制男宠射精的东西。只要将淫具的一端插入铃口，在用软绳缠绕过稚嫩的根部，最后链接到系于腰间的棉带上。  
  
高潮中不能射精被堵住的快感便会不断积累，而灭顶的快感又会促使后穴不断痉挛收缩，从而使插入的人被绞嘬的更为舒爽。  
  
火红的光晕在侄儿白皙光裸的肌肤上，渲染出一种充满蛊惑意味的荧光。风凛鬼使神差的伸出手，径直摸上那挺翘饱满的臀肉，嫩滑偏又充满弹性的触感勾得他忍不住揉搓起来。  
  
身后一众亲兵见到将军的反应，个个心领神会的退了出去。他们自然不知道床榻上躺着的人是谁，只以为将军是看上了一个貌美的男宠。密闭的石室中只剩下风凛和他尤物似的侄儿。  
  
细微的喘息声低低的浅浅的，犹如羽毛挠在心间勾得人心痒难忍。睡梦中的天逸不安的扭动着，身子像是往他手里蹭一样，扰乱了呼吸，鬼迷了心窍。  
  
风凛轻抬起天逸一条腿，露出隐藏着的稚嫩秘穴。它是那么小那么可爱，粉色肉瓣裹着浓稠蜜汁娇羞的开合着，像是有生命似的缓缓蠕动。  
  
闪烁着霏糜光泽的媚穴，就在风凛眼前淫荡万分的吞吐起条形玉饰，仿佛一种无声的邀请诱人而色情。风凛涨红着脸粗声喘气，胯间更是不堪的膨胀隆起。  
  
手掌不受控制的摸上那朵淫靡稚菊，揉弄出一缕缕芳香蜜液，而天逸竟然在睡梦中发出一声高亢媚吟。胸前饱满的乳肉往上挺了挺，原本半掩的殷红朱果便从薄衫中裸露了出来。  


**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢羽皇没有其他


End file.
